


The Job That Must Not Be Mentioned

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for enmuse over at <b>comment_fic</b> for the following prompt: <i>SPN, Gabriel +or/ Sam, "What? I was busy in the sweets shop."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job That Must Not Be Mentioned

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Job That Must Not Be Mentioned  
> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Word Count: 542  
> Spoilers: Gabriel's existence  
> Warnings: None  
> 

It was sheer bad luck really, well, that and the suspicious lack of one Archangel. But still, bad luck all around.

Sam could feel Dean's glare on the side of his head acutely and he squirmed. Okay, so it was totally Gabriel's fault, no use denying it. "This is not my fault, Dean."

"No?" his brother growled, "So it _wasn't_ your idea to enlist the aid of that no good bastard?" Dean released the wheel to give an agitated wave and slime splattered across the windshield.

Sam winced as the temperature in the Impala dropped a few degrees and elected to call in his fifth amendment rights.

The continued ride back to the hotel after the botched 'job that must not be mentioned' was quiet, right up until the easily noticed arrival of an angel in the back seat.

Dean twitched but gave no other move and Sam wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not so he made the choice to turn in his seat enough to glare back at Gabriel, greenish blue slime squeaking as he moved.

The Archangel turned Trickster turned Archangel again blinked innocently at him and had the guts to at least took regretful. "What? I was busy in the sweets shop. I may have forgotten that I promised to help on this one."

Sam let out a heavy sigh and Gabriel drooped. "I'm not getting any tonight, am I?"

"No, Gabriel. No, you're not."

The angel pouted and leaned back on the seat. "So not fair. It's not like I can't clean this mess up in a snap."

"You're going to but that's besides the point here." Sam pointed out and reluctantly, Gabriel obliged. In the next moment both boys were as clean as if they'd just dressed and the Impala spotless, as usual.

And just like that everything relaxed, from the temperature to the line of Dean's shoulders. Pleased, Sam gave Gabriel a rewarding smile, which got a waggle of the eyebrows in return.

Realizing that the storm had passed, Sam turned to his brother. "I've gotta say Dean, you took that pretty well. I was kinda expecting you to have a holy oil circle put up on the back seat."

"I was."

Gabriel blinked and looked cautiously near himself, as if double checking.

"Then I thought about how upset you were gonna be about me being upset and the thought of putting Gabriel in the doghouse was much more satisfying." Dean said with gleaming eyes and a shitfaced grin.

To Gabriel's immense consternation, Sam only laughed and made no noise of rebuttal. The angel had no choice but to sit back, pout and hope Sam got more desperate for it then himself. Honestly, not all that likely.

"Well, fine!" he grumbled, "see if I offer to help again!"

Dean only grunted, apparently not bothered but Sam reached back to snag hold of his hand for a brief squeeze and Gabriel was reassured. At least Sam didn't plan to make him wait too long, he supposed. Such were the concerns of a tamed archangel.

If only his Archangel brothers could see him now. He snorted to himself and relaxed in the back seat of his mate's brother's car.

They'd be jealous...


End file.
